The Cold Inner Circle
by J.S.D.N
Summary: In the Lin Kuei, there is no tolerance for treachery...
1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

_The Cold Inner Circle_ is a collection of short stories that take place in the Mortal Kombat universe. The individual stories involve various characters and are told out of chronological order. Although its format may seem severely disjointed it ultimately comes full circle in the end and even with the many faces seen as focuses on each tale the center of this saga is Sub-Zero and his relationship with the Lin Kuei. These stories are to be considered neither inside nor outside of the Mortal Kombat canon. The content you'll be reading here will be familiar, existing material in the series' mythology. Some liberties may have been taken to some degree but this is for all intents and purposes a reasonably faithful adaptation, not a sequel or an offshoot.

**To Readers:**

While this certainly isn't the first piece of literature I've ever written it _is_ the first few I'm determined to make public. Please, any feedback—whether positive or negative—is encouraged. Stories in this series will be added periodically but with an entirely unspecified schedule.


	2. The Shadow and the Ghost

**The Shadow and the Ghost**

Outworld's moon was its brightest this night. Its light spread across the snowy acres, exposing the footsteps of any unwanted with the potential to infiltrate the gates of the shape-shifter's castle. But this Lin Kuei assassin was unique amongst the many before him who had failed to forever silence the corruption of Shang Tsung. Sub-Zero's extraordinary power to create and manipulate ice harmonized with his existence as a cold-blooded killer. A professional of slaughter, he walked upon the castle's rooftops as silent as death itself, concealing his tracks with the light snowfall that fell from his very hands. Crawling within and outside of the castle's walls were a number of armed guards with an intention to employ lethal force to intruders if necessary, but Sub-Zero had the very spirit of a ninja, a specter invisible to the eyes of many. They were of no concern to him for he had but one target. Entering the sleeping chambers of Shang Tsung through a window he crept to his bedside, staring at the figure beneath its covers, prepared to lay death upon his victim.

"Your end was long overdue, sorcerer," Sub-Zero whispered.

He clutched the cloth on where the head laid and stripped the cover in hopes that his prey would see his cold eyes before the kill. But to Sub-Zero's surprise Shang Tsung was absent. In his place was a mysterious figure, a man dressed in black and yellow ninja garb with a skull for a head and a ghastly laugh emanating from his skinless mouth.

"I've returned from the darkness to claim your life, Lin Kuei warrior," the mysterious man exclaimed.

Sub-Zero stared at the ominous figure perplexed and asked with a stern tone, "What in the world are you, demon?"

"Do I not resemble an apparition from your past?" he answered. "Do I not resemble someone you KILLED?!"

"My job is to kill for I am an assassin!" Sub-Zero cried. "Hundreds have died by my hand and if I am to kill you twice then so be it! But before you breathe your last breath you will tell me where that bastard Shang Tsung is!"

The mysterious figure let out a hellish roar before summoning a harpoon from his hand piercing Sub-Zero's shoulder. With a violent heave he pulled the assassin close to him. "Get over here!" he hollered.

Sub-Zero was in extreme pain but he was not to be outdone. Before this demon could further do damage upon him the Lin Kuei warrior froze the spear and shattered it into thousands of pieces and followed with a swift kick to the man's abdomen. The battle would ensue further, both engaging with killer instincts, violently spilling blood upon the walls of the castle. Lightning fast kicks and brutal punches continued to break these men down but one had yet to stand as victor. Suddenly, with unparalleled speed the demon penetrated the unsuspecting Sub-Zero's belly with the harpoon that he beckoned from his hand. The battle's pause was narrated only by the disturbing sound of the assassin's agonizing grunts.

"I am Hanzo Hasashi," the ominous man whispered. "When you face the darkness of the Netherealm you will remember me as Scorpion. Now, taste Hell before you witness its fires for yourself!"

Scorpion threw Sub-Zero to the floor and unleashed fierce blazes from his lungs that ignited him like a torch. Sub-Zero's screams echoed a mile as he died a slow, torturing end. Fatality…


End file.
